


Day Two: Personal Headcanon

by thatnerdbb



Series: Ai Appreciation Week [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Trans!Ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdbb/pseuds/thatnerdbb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking back, Aiichirou knew he was transgender for a long time. Even as a kid, he always felt more an attachment to masculine things than feminine. But he wasn't your typical transboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Two: Personal Headcanon

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, but enjoy!

Looking back, Aiichirou knew he was transgender for a long time. Even as a kid, he always felt more an attachment to masculine things than feminine. But he wasn't your typical transboy. He didn't want to be big, or buff, or really masculine at all. He wanted to pass, which he was, but he didn't feel he had to be a certain way for his gender to be valid. When he came out to his parents, they accepted him with open arms. The break between middle and high school, he got his top surgery and started on T, and his parents even got him enrolled into Samezuka as a male. He tried out for the swim team, and got in, much to his surprise. Barely anyone knew he was trans, and he was happy about that. 

The day Rin found out was back when they were roommates, and Nitori honestly hadn’t planned on telling him just yet. But he was having a particularly rough day, and the immense amount of teasing he’d been getting from classmates on how he was short and girly hadn’t helped. He had only started his transition a couple months before, and was passing well, but apparently not well enough. He’d grown good friends with Rin, and looked up to him a lot for swimming and even other things. Rin was supposed to be on his afternoon jog when he broke down, sobbing into his sheets about how disgusting he felt. He had been in that exact position when Rin returned early, saying it started to rain. Rin had helped Ai up and talked with him about what was wrong, and he had simply confessed the situation in full detail, trans and all. They were good friends after that, always there for each other when they needed it. When Rin became captain and dorms got switched around, nothing changed. 

Well, a bit did. Nitori finally confessed his crush on Rin, and he returned the love. His life settled into a pattern, with his wonderful boyfriend and best friends on the swim team. He was still stressed, anxious, and learning to love himself. But his life was better now that he had friends to make it brighter.

Ai sighed, leaning his head on Rin’s shoulder with a smile. They were watching a movie, but Aiichirou always had a habit of getting mentally sidetracked over actually watching the movie. “What is it?” Rin smiled, planting a kiss on Ai’s cheek. “Nothing,” he smiled, closing his eyes. He fell asleep to the sound of Rin’s breathing, and the movie playing in the background.


End file.
